


Kiss Me Too Fiercely

by Anonymous



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom!Spot, Choose Your Own Time Period, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Spot loves the way Race makes him a mess





	Kiss Me Too Fiercely

Spot’s world was darkness and he licked his lips with anticipation. He could hear Race moving around the room, but what he was doing, Spot couldn’t tell. He tugged at the ropes that tied his wrists to the bed frame, the floorboards making a slight creak as he shifted. 

“You keep moving like that and we’ll be going nowhere fast.”

Spot thought to swear, but he knew better than that. The last time had been fun, but Spot liked having the freedom to moan without a gag in his mouth. Instead, he squirmed on the bed, hoping to find some friction. He tried turning on his side, but a hand on his hip was quick to move him back. 

“Didn’t I say to not move?” Race whispered near Spot’s ear, his breath hot. 

Spot nodded, a shiver running down his spine as Race’s fingers danced along the length of his erect cock. If Race kept teasing him like this, Spot was sure he would come right then and there. 

“Race,” he begged and Race was quick to silence him with a kiss. 

“I think we need to teach you a lesson.” Race’s voice was thick with lust and Spot held his breath. 

When he felt the bed shift, Race on top of him and his cock resting against Spot’s cheek, Spot wasted no time in opening his mouth. Race shoved in, deep but not choking, and Spot swirled his tongue around as Race moaned. 

“Christ,” Race hissed, then moving his cock in and out of Spot’s mouth. 

Spot met each thrust with a greedy eagerness, wishing he could feel Race’s skin with his hands. He twisted the ropes, but then Race stopped, cock still in Spot’s mouth as he grabbed hold of Spot’s wrists. 

“Can’t have that now.”

Spot let out a pitiful moan around Race’s cock, but a surge of pride swept through him when Race shuddered. Race pulled out and Spot could feel the ropes loosen, but then he was turned onto his stomach, his wrists bound yet again to the metal bars. He waited in anticipation as Race’s hand slid down his back, trailing over his ass. Race gave a sharp squeeze before he slapped Spot’s backside and Spot moaned, raising his hips up. 

“Again,” Spot whispered and he winced when Race dug fingers into his side. 

“Isn’t there something missing after that word?”

Spot swallowed, his mind in a haze. “Again, sir. Please.”

Race’s hand came down again, the sting causing Spot to flinch and he frowned when nothing came after. 

“You alright?” Race sounded scared and Spot quickly found his voice. 

“Yeah. I’ll let you know if I’m not,” Spot reassured, clenching at the ropes. “You’re being too gentle considering last time.”

The dominance from before came back in an instant and Race forced Spot up onto his hands and knees. “You want it rough then, huh?”

Spot nodded, just wanting the ropes off of him in hopes of moving things along faster. That thought was quickly forgotten when Race’s tongue began prodding at his hole and Spot moaned with delight. 

“Oh, sir, yes, please,” Spot moaned breathlessly, a cry leaving him when Race’s finger replaced his tongue. 

The lubrication was colder than expected, but three fingers later, Spot was a sobbing mess, aching for his orgasm. 

“One last thing,” Race’s voice was rough and Spot was surprised to feel the ropes loosen. 

Still blindfolded, Spot followed Race’s hands until he was in Race’s lap, facing him. 

“Sit,” Race ordered and without shame, Spot lowered himself down with Race’s guidance. 

Both groaned at the familiar sensation and Race took no time to start pounding into Spot. Spot tried to hold onto Race, but Race took to pinning his arms at his sides as he was fucked into oblivion. Without his cock being touched, Spot came, his release spilling onto both Race and himself, his moaning more of a shout at that point. As Race continued to fuck him, Spot was nothing more than a rag doll, his head thrown back as Race’s release filled him. Still on top of Race, it was then Spot’s blindfold was taken off and he blinked, adjusting to his surroundings. 

“Not too rough?” Race asked, his face strangely innocent despite all that had just happened.

“I think we could take it even further next time,” Spot grinned, filled with joy as he was finally allowed to touch Race.

The two shared a gentle kiss before they pulled away from each other and Race went to start a bath to clean them up. Staring at Race’s figure in the other room, Spot propped his head up on his arm, a smile on his face, and it was then he knew just how in love with Race he really was.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Dac who was the fuel behind this story!


End file.
